Nothin' But the Necklace
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: InuYasha's state of dress self explanatory. OOC Inu, Sadly.I tried! InuKag One shot. Vastly overdone, but oh well.


WHEEE! Okay so I was not in the mood to write until 5 minutes ago. I was showing FluffyFang my old icons, when I stumble upon one of Inu wearing nothing but his necklace. Lo and behold, a many times written one shot ff is born! And YES ill get to my story…Eventually. -

You love me you know it.

Disclaimer: Nope. Sadly.

"talking"

_thinking_

((meeee))

**Nothin**' **But the Necklace**

Kagome groaned as she trudged on through the bleak rainy weather. It was December dammit! It was supposed to snow, not this cruddy rain! Rain is able to be traveled in, snow isn't! _Damn weather,_ she muttered as she stepped into a particularly deep mudhole.

"InuYasha, is there any good place to stop around? My feet hurt…" Kagome muttered, not wanting to be the weak link of the group.

InuYasha 'keh'ed and slowed his pace. Crouching down before her, he offered her his back. "Need a ride?" he grinned, "there's a hot spring a few miles south of here. I figured we'd stop there and we can all take a needed bath," he said thoughtfully.

"SEPARATELY of course _Miroku,"_ Sango said, looking pointedly at Miroku. Miroku looked innocently at the road before him.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against InuYasha's back. _He's so thoughtful sometimes its almost un-InuYasha like…_she thought, _I wonder if he's up to something…_

InuYasha grinned as they arrived at his favorite camping spot. It was perfect. Shaded from the rain, comfortable trees, and a hot spring nearby to boot! It was perfect to execute his plan. He had been thinking for a while, and made one very important realization about his love for Kikyo and Kagome. The love for Kikyo was not the same as his love for Kagome. He could imagine himself with Kagome for many years to come, with Kikyo he just couldn't. Not only was it not physically possible, he just didn't want to. Not when he could have Kagome. _I love her,_ he thought, _and this is one of the most perfect ways for her to find out!_ Smirking, he looked for an opening to execute his plan.

As the group settled down for dinner, which just happened to be Ramen, InuYasha was closing in on his 4th helping when Sango suggested that the boys go to the hot spring first.

"But aiim naut phinifed eating," InuYasha said between mouthfuls.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to have Miroku peeking on them, and since InuYasha was occupied, he would have no one to stop him. "Fine," she said, "Miroku take Shippo and go ahead. InuYasha can go after us," she stated.

After Miroku returned and the girls went off to bathe, InuYasha approached Miroku.

"Oi, monk," InuYasha said, poking him on the forehead.

"Yes?" Miroku asked, coming out of his meditative state.

"I have a deal to make with you," he said, and he told him of his plan. "The trick is, you just have to make sure that Kagome is the one to do it!" he explained.

"What is in this for me praytell?"

InuYasha winced. "I'll let you peek on Sango." he said, "BUT, I have to go with you to make sure you are peeking on her _alone_," he growled, glaring at him.

Miroku looked at him slyly. "Yes, coming along to watch over me, the perfect excuse InuYasha! And when the girls find us out what are you going to say, 'I let him but went along to play chaperone?'"

"They wont find out!" he said, "I've been here before. I know exactly where to hide…"

-----((mwahaha insert elapse of time))----

The girls returned to the hot spring with relaxed smiles on their faces. "Congratulations InuYasha! I didn't see one peeking Miroku anywhere!"

Miroku tried not to grin as InuYasha grunted out a 'keh' as he stood up. "My turn," he said, grabbing the bath bag and darting off. _Finally!_

He quickly stripped off his clothing and settled himself against a rock in the hot spring. _Here goes nothin',_ he thought. Thank goodness the hot spring was in ear shot!

"_Kagome!_ I forgot my towel! Can you bring me one?"

---------((Oh my!))---------

Kagome was just getting her pajamas on when she heard InuYasha's call. She sighed as she rummaged a fluffy white towel out of her bag. "Miroku, would you mind taking this to InuYasha?" she asked, putting myriad items back into her bag.

A snore was heard from Miroku's vicinity.

Kagome groaned. _I don't want to wake him…I guess I'll just bring it to him,_ she thought as she began walking towards the hot spring.

---------(( weeeeeeee))---------

InuYasha smelled Kagome approaching. _It worked! _he thought triumphantly as she came into view. "Thanks Kagome," he grinned as she kept her eyes on the ground. "Would you mind doing me one more favor?"

"What?" she asked, cheeks already pinking.

"Would you mind washing my back?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she turned bright red. "S-Sure!" she stammered as she grabbed the soap. InuYasha moved to stand up in the hot spring. "N-No don't get up!"

"Don't worry Kagome," he snickered, "I wouldn't want you to get your pajamas wet." She 'eep'ed and shut her eyes as she stood up.

_Ohgodhe'snaked!_ she thought as she shut her eyes quickly. "Y-you're not wearing anything," she muttered almost inaudibly as he stepped closer.

"Oh but I am," he said as he took the towel she held limply from her, grinning. "My necklace of course!"

Kagome giggled softly as she was abruptly pulled into his wet embrace. "I thought you didn't want me to get my pajamas wet," she muttered into his bare chest.

"I lied. Kagome there's something very important I want to tell you. I just couldn't wait any longer, and this was the first way I figured out how to get you away from the group," he said as he pulled her closer. "Kagome, I…I love you." Leaving her no time to react, he closed all the distance between them for a fiery kiss. As his lips sealed over hers, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soon after, her mouth opened under his as their tongues met. One of Kagome's hands strayed to InuYasha's ears. As she rubbed in small circles, he groaned and pulled her tightly against him. Finally, they pulled apart for air, panting.

"InuYasha, what about-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Shush, I made my choice didn't I? She's right here in front of me."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too InuYasha. I knew there was something up with you today; you've been acting very strange."

He grinned. "It can happen more often if you like," he muttered, nipping at the nape of her neck.

She shuddered. "It can happen as many times as you want InuYasha."

"Promise?"

"Forever."

He grinned. "I guess I should be getting back to my bath," he said, looking over towards the hot spring. "Care to join me?" he winked.

Kagome smiled. "Oh why not, my hanyou," she said as she pushed him into the water. "After all, you will be wearing nothing but the necklace."

---------------------------

WhEeeee! Random fluff! My goodness I tried so hard to keep Inu in character. It totally and utterly failed. lol I love it anyway! Inspiration struck again! As not as well as last time though. Still good! I think.

R & R!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
